Car Ride
by DDs Tea Cup
Summary: The Impossible Astronaut Add In. What happened during that trip to the diner?


**Car Ride- an add in for The Impossible Astronaut**

**This fits in between River shooting the Stetson and their arrival at the diner The first time.**

**Not Mine. BBC's and Moffat's.**

**Spoilers for entirety of River's story arc. Specifically The Impossible Astronaut, Sweetie.**

She had settled herself behind the wheel of the huge car before he even had time to react. She turned and grinned at him as he slid pouting into the passenger seat.

"Riiiiiiver! You could let me drive her!" He whined.

"Or we could get where we want to go without taking the scenic route down a canyon." She replied revving the engine.

Spluttering uselessly he turned in his seat and leaned over the cracked leather.

"Sooo," said Amy scrambling into the back seat behind Rory. "America hey?"

"Yes yes Ponds! America! Isn't it great!"

"Sooo...No TARDIS then?" Her husband piped up.

"Who needs a TARDIS when you have a fuel guzzling American car!"

"We could have used the lift given we were saving for a new fridge before we needed to pay for airfares," grumbled Rory.

"Where are we headed exactly?" River adjusted the rear view mirror and put the car into gear.

The Doctor turned his attention back to the woman beside him. "There's a great picnic spot just back that way, I brought wine, and I'll let you use my special straw," he demonstrated by pulling said straw out of his jacket pocket. River pulled out into the road and smiled slightly as he replaced it and his hand found her thigh and his thumb traced circles on the tight denim. "But first! Back to town! There's a diner there I need to stop off at for supplies!"

River rolled her eyes at his navigation skills and easily pulled fast u-turn, throwing Amy and Rory into the door and the Doctor let out a satisfied whoop. "So where are we, Sweetie?" She glanced at him quickly as she threw the car into fourth gear.

"No no no, not until we can check diaries. We're useless without them these days."

"You mean you're useless," she smiled and looked at him quickly again."Well I can tell you're further along than the last time I saw you- you're older."

He leant over and kissed her cheek before whispering in her ear, low enough so Amy and Rory couldn't hear "Ooh, don't you worry, I know exactly who you are Doctor Song, and I DEFINITELY know who you are to me."

Eyes on the road she grinned broadly in response and he tapped her nose as he continued, voice even lower than before. "They're younger though- different time line, they have no idea so be careful."

The grin vanished and she nodded once in understanding. She turned her head to look at him and found his eyes fixed on her. She watched the miniature version of himself blow her a kiss from his eye, the TARDIS behind him. Nodding once again, she silently returned her eyes to the road, her mouth now a grim line. Her eyes flicked to the mirror where her parents were in deep discussion about whether Amy could stomach diner food with the "travel" related nausea she'd been experiencing. They didn't know. Didn't know they were her parents, didn't know the baby version of herself was currently the reason her mother was sick, heck Rory didn't even know Amy was pregnant. However, she'd known exactly where she was headed as soon as she got the card. Those details were seared into her mind. Lake Silencio. The day she killed the Doctor. 22nd April 2011. She knew this day would come. She's seen herself on the beach that day and today she would watch his "death" from the other side of the space suit. Him arriving sans TARDIS had confirmed it. Today she was going to have to perform like her life depended on it. The sheer volume of spoilers and possible crossed timelines was almost overwhelming to consider. At some point today there was going to be 3 versions of herself on that beach. But Amy and Rory didn't know. And he'd invited her. So many years wondering why she would come to witness her darkest hour only to find out he invited her. Oh, she'd have words for him later. But for now- she needed to tread carefully. Every move needed to be calculated. He had warned her of this day, of it's implications. Not that he needed to. She'd tried to change it before, she knew better than anyone Lake Silencio had to play out as it already had. She felt him squeeze her knee once more and she took a deep breath.

"Special straw you say? I can't wait."


End file.
